


Found

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, someone told me to post this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Wars can be won. Wars can be lost.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this August 2016.

Dean didn't know what he was expecting to see when he entered Sam's dorm room, all he knew is that it wasn't what he expected. If Dean was being honest with himself he'd admit that he spent hours of sleepless nights imagining what his baby brothers dorm would look like. Messy. With books stacked up to your waist and unmade beds and papers scattered all around. 

To Dean's suprise it was the opposite. Books put neatly in bookcases and a bed made tight as if Sam was in basic training and the floor clean. If Dean hasn't had known that it was his brothers room he would've guessed it was some girls room... well if there wasn't clothes in the closet that could fit a girl and her best friend in them that is. 

Once Dean had gotten over the shock and curiosity of Sams neat living space he asked himself the next question, one he'd regret forever. Where was Sam? 

He replayed the most recent voice mail Sam had sent him in his mind.   
"Dean.." Sam's voice echoed in Dean's memory. "I-I-I.. really need you here please come by. I broke. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I'm losing my mind." 

The words haunted Dean. He laughed the first few times he listened to it but as he listened to it more and dug deeper he was able to hear the fear and anxiety and the shake in Sam's tone. He regretted ever laughing at it now that Sam was missing.

Dean pulled out his gun and scanned the area once more before noticing the bathroom door, being cracked open slightly, with a dim light on. Fucking demons, they probably broke in and tortured him for a few days and now he's passed out. 

Dean wishes that were the case.  
He walked towards the door, keeping his gun drawn, when he noticed Sam's arm sticking out of the door way, bent, resting in a pool of blood.  
I broke. I think I'm losing my mind.

"Sammy!" Dean said, kicking the door open, seeing something that made the fire seem like a happy go lucky dream. Dean had learned that it wasn't just his mind Sam had lost, but also his life.


End file.
